winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Nadine (World of Winx)
Nadine is one of the talents that appears in World of Winx. She is the second talent the Winx had discovered to not have been kidnapped. Appearance |-|Civilian= Nadine has light pink skin, brown eyes and brown wavy hair. She uses a light blue shirt with a white plaid shirt on top and a blue overall hold by the right shoulder with gold locks, strip detail on the waist and five pockets being one on her torso and two on each side of her overall pants. She wear light brown low boots with buckles by the same color. Wow_ep105_-_nadine_1.png |-|Chandelier Outfit= She wears a blue dress with a high collar and red gems at the ends, a dark blue round skirt, the dress is sleeveless and covers her neck. At the bottom the dress has large pale blue nearly white curls and ribbons looking like a chandelier. She also has one pale blue heels with red gems on the front. Nadine Chandelier.jpg |-|Modeling Outfit= Modeling #1 Her hair is hold in a half bun on the back of her head, with a ponytail coming from the inside. Nadine wears a blue topless dress with gold strap buttons on the top, a mullet skirt, light blue sash on her waistline and on her right shoulder, and blue platform sandals with Y-shaped straps. Wow_ep105_-_nadine_3.png Modeling #2 She wears a small pink hat, a pink dress that covers her neck, is short, and has ruffles. She also has on a dark blue corset that attaches to a skirt that covers the back of her. She has a pale pink belt on, and blue and blue ankle strap sandals on. Wow_ep105_-_nadine_4.png |-|Blue Collection= Personality World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= Nadine makes her debut in "Stylist Wanted" inside the Paris School of Fashion. After leaving the room Sophie had been using to come up with her upcoming collection, Bloom immediately took notice of her naturally poised walk, but was unable to approach her. In the following episode "The Fashion Week," the Winx returned to the School of Fashion after realizing that the Shadow Creature disguised as Sophie may be targeting her next. Nadine is reluctant to be on WOW at first, believing that she has no talent in modeling but, with help from Bloom and Stella, Nadine is able to build up enough confidence to properly model. Unbeknownst to them, though, the Sophie Double had been watching them the whole time and, later that day, one of the School bodyguards arrives to escort Nadine to the top of the Eiffel Tower under "Sophie's" request. Ecstatic, Nadine joins the bodyguard and thanks the Winx before leaving, remaining completely unaware of the danger she has set foot in. After telling off Ace, Bloom and the Winx are able to follow Nadine to the Eiffel Tower without the camera-drones and promptly rescue her before she is whisked away into the World of Dreams. Once the Shadow Creatures are defeated and Nadine comes to, she models for WOW and becomes the fourth WOW finalist. Nadine is not seen again until the end of the season finale, where she is safe and sound with the other WOW finalists and formerly missing contestants in the WOW studio, ready for the finals. |-|Season 2= Nadine makes a small appearance this season as she only appears in the episode "Fashion School Thrills" with Sophie. She is seen modeling Sophie's latest dress for her Blue collection and absolutely adores the dress. The two girls are quickly taken by surprise when Stella walks in for a visit and compliments the dress herself after taking a good look at it. Though Nadine, Stella and everyone else who has seen the dress absolutely loves it, there is still one person who does not like anything about it: the high and mighty Matt. After Sophie reveals that she has the same fashion class as him, Nadine chimes in to declare Matt as a total blowhard, and the two go on to tell Stella that he practically carries himself like he is better than everyone else around him. Trivia *Nadine's voice actress also voices Musa (in Season 7) and Shiny in the DuArt dub, and who also sings the English version of You're Fairies. Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Human Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Talents Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Paris